All The Way Up
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: <html><head></head>The Stewarts and The Greys have been neighbors all their lives and when all the kids reached their teen years they stated to become famous and they are all really good friends except for Miley and Nick, there's something definitley wrong with both of them. They just hate each other. Kevin-Dani, Joe-Demi, Nick-Emily, Nick-Miley, Selena, Miley. Intro inside.</html>
1. Introduction

"**ALL THE WAY UP"**

_Joe and Miley… _**Siblings.**

_Kevin and Miley… _**Siblings.**

_Joe and Kevin… _**Brothers.**

_Billy and Tish … __**Their parents. **_

_Nick and Selena… _**Twins.**

_Demi and Selena… _**Sisters.**

_Nick and Demi… _**Siblings.**

_Paul and Denise… _**Their parents.**

_Demi, Miley and Selena… _**Best Friends.**

_Nick and Joe… _**Best Friends.**

_Nick, Joe and Kevin… _**Band Mates.**

_Kevin and Danielle… _**Married.**

_Joe and Demi… _**In a Relationship.**

_Selena… _**Single.**

_Miley and Nick… _**Hate each other. **

Yes, you just read correctly.

So this is how it is; the Stewarts and the Grays had been neighbors on Toluca Lake for as long as they can remember and the kids had been best friends since they were born.

Kevin Stewart being the oldest had no one to play with until Joe, his brother, was born 3 years later than him and then a few months after Joe was born Demi was brought on to the picture as the first daughter of Paul and Denise and a month before that Denise was already pregnant with the twins making Joe, Demi, Nick and Selena only 10/ 11 months apart.

That's how it went for a while, both families enjoying the 5 kids, until the Stewart family welcomed their 3 kid and the first and only girl of the family when Kevin was 5, Joe and Demi were 2 and the twins were 1, making Miley Stewart the youngest of all them.

They all grew up nicely in wealthy families, went to private elementary school but that ended when they started to become famous on their early teenage years and the parents decided to make them all home schooled.

And why were they becoming famous, you may ask; well by the time Nick turned 16 Kevin and Joe were ready enough to start a band that became an instant hit, Miley was the star of her own Disney show as well as Selena and Demi was a solo recording artist. Yes, a pair of talented families.

By the time Kevin turned 21 he was ready to get married to Danielle, whom after a whole lot of girlfriends he had, he decided was the one and on a chilly summer night during their NJ tour date he proposed to her and by the time they were 22 they were happily married.

About Joe and Demi, well after a whole tour around the U.S Joe gathered the courage to talk to Demi about his feelings, which, of course, went both ways and then gathered way more courage to talk to his best friend about his feelings for Nick's older sister and after several warnings and all kinds of rules from Nick's part Joe went all out and asked her to be his girlfriend at the end of their last concert at the Staple's Center in front of the whole crowd.

Selena? Well she has a good damn luck to fall for every single jerk on the business and months after she always goes through, marking her words, the worst heartbreak that anybody is ever going to feel. Drama Queen.

Miley? Well Miley is, how can it be explained? Miley started a relationship when she was 16 with her co-star Drew and well they had quite hectic 9 months before he decide to cheat on her with a newbie from Disney Channel which made Miley immediately break up with him and become this unreachable girl who she is up to date.

Nick is this super different story where he fell in love with Emily, who was Miley's co-star and they dated for a while but he forgot to tell her they were going on a world tour and she broke up with him and they decided they were better off as friends but when he came back from this tour they were back again but broke up again and well they are the only ones who actually understand their relationship.

Yes, media loves it.

Oh and about Miley and Nick, well you'll figure out later on why they hate each other and who started the hate or if things have always been like this…

"_**All The Way Up" will be on any computer, tablet or smartphone near you October 8**__**th **__**. **_

_**Be sure to review this really weird written intro I put together so I could really explain before the story actually started. **_

_**I'll read you October 8**__**th**__** , don't miss it.**_

…_**..**_

Oh and by the way I'll leave you a list of their actual ages on the story below:

Kevin Stewart: 22

Danielle Stewart: 22

Joe Stewart: 19

Demi Gray: 19

Nick and Selena Gray: 19

Miley Stewart: 18


	2. Chapter 1

"_**All The Way Up"**_

_Episode 1_

"Miley, we are ready to leave" Kevin yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Give me 2 more seconds." I yelled back at him from my room.

"As always..." Joseph muttered passing by my room to make his way downstairs.

"Shut the hell up" I yelled at him.

"Miley Ray, language." I heard my mom yell from some part of the house.

"Sorry"

Okay, so this actually happens most of the time when we are about to go out all together. Kevin and Danielle come home at the exact time they were told to and then Mom and Dad are impatiently waiting by the door while they yell at Joe and me to be ready and of course Joe being the guy well he is pretty quick which leaves me to be the one who is always and I mean ALWAYS late.

Today, as every Friday when we were actually all in town, we were going out to have dinner and then after that everyone was allowed to go and do whatever we pleased.

I finished up my hair, gave myself one last check on the full body mirror hanging on the wall and left my room.

"Wow Mile, you are ready on time" Danielle, my sister in law, spoke up as I appeared on the living room.

"Yep, I started early today" I answered going to hug her and my brother.

"How is shooting going?" Kevin asked as we all made our way to our respective cars.

"I'll tell you when we get there" I said with an eye roll opening the door for Joe's Range Rover.

"Kay, see you there." He answered with a bit of a laugh opening the passenger door of his Porsche Cayenne for Dani.

Mom and dad got on the back of the black Suburban and led the way to the

Italian Restaurant.

"What are you doing after?" I asked Joe as he drove.

"Going out with everybody." He answered nonchalantly.

"Who's everybody?" I asked checking my phone for any sign of anybody who wanted to go out tonight with me.

"You know..."

"No, I don't."

"Demi, Nick, Em, Justin, David, Olivia"

"As in Miss Universe Olivia?" I asked a bit astonished.

"Yeah."

"Nice, since when does she hang out with you guys?"

"Just recently."

"Is Selena going to be there?" I asked noticing she hadn't answered to any of my texts.

"Don't know, maybe"

"Oh"

Just as he was going to say something else we had already parked on the restaurant and I was already getting out.

This always happens to me, I don't know what's so fascinating about hanging out with all of them but Selena sure knew and actually enjoyed it just like most of my friends actually.

Maybe since I was the youngest among them and still worked for Disney was what made me not fun to hang out with, I was always stuck with hanging out with all the Disney kids and went to dumb places instead of actually going out to clubs with my actual friends.

"What's with you?" Joe asked while he opened the door for me and we made our way inside the restaurant where Kevin and Dani were sitting on the table now.

"Nothing" I shook my head and sat down next to Dani. "Why aren't mom and dad here yet?"

"They had to make a stop on a pharmacy. Dad ran out of his blood pressure pills" Kevin explained and Joe and I nodded. "So, tell me why were you being so dramatic over how shooting is going?" Kevin asked and I felt two more pairs of eyes look at me.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that the Disney people think it's a great idea to bring back Drew for the 4th season and he started out today with some scenes and the Cody stopped by, because he too is coming back for this season and he was talking to me about his new girlfriend and then he gave me a goodbye hug and Drew, thinking he is the king of the world, came and started yelling at me and he even called me a slut!" I said without even a taking a breath in between. "Why would he call me that? I didn't do anything to him. He was the one who cheated."

"Wow, you sure have a chaotic life for a girl your age" Dani said patting my back.

"Yeah..." I breathed out and turned to see my brothers who hadn't said anything.

"How did he dare call you that? Son of a ..."

"Joe. Language." I said mimicking my mom to release some tension and it worked because they all laughed. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. Every single word that comes out of his mouth does not affect me." I told them looking straight on their eyes.

"It just doesn't make sense to me how can he actually call you that after he caused you so much pain" Joe said on a low voice and Kevin nodded next to him.

"Who called who what?" My dad's voice spoke behind me making me jump on fright.

"Oh my God, don't do that ever again." I told him while everyone in the table laughed making the subject completely forgotten.

With that we all sat and order and enjoyed a great meal talking about everything and anything making me forget about how Selena was going out whit other people and didn't even tell me or the fact that Drew treated me like a slut even though he was the one who cheated.

"Mile!" Joe broke my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ride with Kevin or my parents?"

"Yes, are you heading out already?" He nodded. "Dressed like that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What's wrong with it?" He took a look at his outfit. "I look really hot if you ask me." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay." I laughed at him while he stood up and said his goodbyes. "Tell Selena I said hi."

"I will." He nodded and left.

"Are you girls fighting?" Mom asked.

"Not really, I texted her this morning asking her to pick me up so we would go to our Pilates class together but she didn't answer so Joe had to take me as then after that I called her to ask her what were we doing after dinner and she never answered."

"I said it once, I'll say it again. Chaotic." Dani said making the other three heads nod in agreement.

"Maybe she's going trough a hard time." Mom suggested and I shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. I heard from someone on the Pilates class saying something about she dating that Justin guy."

"He's really cool guy." Kevin said.

"I don't really know him, have never met him"

"We're meeting with him tomorrow, we might record something together. You should come." He suggested. Kevin was really the best brother on the entire world he was always looking out for me.

"Sure, that'll be nice." I smiled at him and my parents smiled at Kevin.

"Okay guys, whenever you're ready" Dad said making us all pick our stuff and stand up to leave.

"Mile, you want to go out and get some ice cream?" Dani asked sweetly, my ears perking up at the sound of ice cream.

"I'd love to"

"Okay then, we'll see you guys home" Mom said taking my dad's hand getting ready to leave.

"Do you want to drive?" Kevin asked surprising me.

"Really?"

"Sure. Here" He said giving me the keys to his bran new Porsche.

"What if I crash it?"

"You won't, now start it" Dani encourages from the back sit.

We make our way to Pinkberry where we each pick our favorite and then well we just sit and chat about stuff going around us I even open up to them about how I'm truly feeling about everything that's going around me and thankfully they understand contrary to Joe who laughs or makes fun of me every time I want to have a serious heart to heart.

Once we're finished they drive me home were once again I'm going to spend a Friday night maybe watching a movie with my parents or engross myself with some YouTube videos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A sort of introduction into the Stewart family lifestyle, next one is about the Grays. I really hope you like it. I'm in total love with this idea. xo**


	3. Chapter 2

"_All the Way Up"_

_Episode 2_

Lights were on and music was loud, every single person inside that club knew of the presence of a certain group that was having a little bit too much fun.

Joe looked over to the dance floor and saw how they were being stared at, he liked attention when he was performing on a stage or being interviewed but this was a bit too much. He wanted to have fun with his girlfriend and friends without having to be careful about every single move he did.

"Why didn't you bring Miley?" He heard his girlfriend ask behind him.

"You know she is not old enough Dem." He answered and then noticed something. "But where is your sister?" He asked back.

"She's going to hang out with Miley, didn't she tell you?" Wait, what? He just heard his sister said how Selena had been ignoring her so that was not possible. Not wanting to worry the big sister he nodded a little and sent a quick text to his sister.

_Where r u? -J_

_Having ice cream with Dani and Kev. Y? -M_

_Selena told Demi she was hanging out with you tonight. -J_

_I'll check on her, dnt worry. Have fun. -M_

_I will, text me when you find out. -J_

_Will do. –M_

"Who are you texting?" Demi asked him again.

"Mile, she needed something." Demi nodded and they went back to having fun.

Meanwhile Miley was telling Kevin and Danielle what just happened.

"Maybe I should call her, ask her if everything is fine?" She suggested getting a bit worried, Selena was acting so strange.

"You probably should." Dani agreed.

Miley stood up with her iPhone already dialing Selena's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was heard above a whisper a few rings later.

"Selena, where are you?"

"On a date?"

"Why didn't you tell Demi that? She told Joe you were with me when you haven't even answered to my texts or calls for the last few days." She didn't mean to sound desperate but what was so big or so wrong that she had to go behind everybody.

"I'm just… I'm pretty sure nobody will like this so I prefer to do it without none of you knowing until we're pretty sure about this?" Miley was left confused after that statement.

"Who are you dating?"

"I promise I'll tell you just please cover up for me this time"

"Okay" As soon that word left Miley's mouth Selena had already hung up.

Miley sighed and went back to seating with his big brother and Dani who was quick to question what had happened.

"Nothing, she wanted to go out with other people and she knew Nick and Demi wouldn't like it so she said she was with me" Miley replied lamely.

"You sure?" Yep, Kevin knew her perfectly.

"Sure, can we get going? I'm getting sleepy" She even faked a yawn, if she was asked once again about the matter she was sure she would crack.

"Yes, let's go." Dani stood up at the same time as Kevin and the three of them walked over to the Cayenne where now Kevin took the driver seat and in less than half an hour they were dropping Miley off at their parent's house.

"Goodnight you guys and thank you for taking me out." Miley said before getting out of the car.

"You have nothing to thank us for. See you tomorrow." Kevin answered sweetly and dropped a kiss on his sister's forehead.

Miley went inside the house were he found her parents on the T.V room cuddled up, they asked her to join them but she had a lot on her mind so she decided to go up stairs and go to bed, the next day she had a hell of a busy day.

Next morning Miley woke up at 7:30, got her work out clothes on and made her way downstairs where her parents were ready to go.

"Morning Mile, there's a fruit smoothie on the fridge for you." Her mother told her while putting some breakfast together for, she assumed, Joe.

"Thank you Mom, where are you guys going?" Miley asked making her way to the fridge where she took the smoothie out and sipped on it.

"We're heading to NY for the weekend with Denise and Paul, we'll be back on Monday" Her dad explained. "Kevin dropped by earlier today and said he'll pick you and Joe up for studio at 11" Miley nodded and thank his dad.

"Okay well, have fun and enjoy the rest of the weekend." She kissed her parents and took her purse. "Is James outside?" She asked referring to the family driver.

"I think so." Her mom answered absent minded still preparing breakfast.

Miley nodded and made her way out of the house were thankfully she found James on the black Suburban ready to take her to her morning Pilates class.

She was silent all the way to her Pilates class not even glancing at her phone, she hated this kind of days when she felt really down and didn't like anything and hated everything.

She was like that all the way trough her class and then she was taken back to her house where she found Joe on the kitchen having breakfast.

"Moring Mile." He said in a whisper.

"Hi! How was yesterday?" She went over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat next to her brother.

"It was good, really good actually." He nodded. "What happened with Selena?" He asked curiously wanting to know why his sister never got back at him last night.

"Uhm, she ended up coming here and we watched a movie and then she went back home." She made up quickly thanks to her media training.

"Oh wow you guys are so much fun." He said in a mocking tone.

"I know" Miley answered.

After that Joe started telling Miley about his eventful night and she would just nod and laugh at the right parts even thought she didn't really cared. When he was done sharing his stories she told him about Kevin picking them up at 11.

"Are you coming?" He asked taken aback.

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" She asked a bit surprised, she had never received that attitude from Joe. She thought he actually enjoyed her company.

"No… hmm not at all. Is just that you know Nick is going to be there, he'll probably bring Emily."

"I'll ignore him just like every other time and what's wrong with Emily coming? She's my friend, you know?" She didn't intend to sound so bitchy but his attitude was asking for it.

"Okay then…" Joe said with a little sigh and Miley stood and went upstairs, she didn't need this.

_Just so you know, lil sis is coming to the studio. –J _Joe taped quickly on his iPhone.

_Wohooo! Best news I could've received this morning. –N _Came Nick's instant sarcastic response.

_Lol, yeah. Sorry bout that. _Joe answered back and he too headed upstairs to take a shower.

Eleven a.m. sharp Kevin was knocking on his parents house and was surprised to find Miley ready.

"How come you're ready?"

"I came back from Pilates and took a shower, plus it's not like I have to dress up" Miley answered looking at her phone.

"Do you know if Joe is ready?" He asked looking around.

"Don't know, don't really care." Miley continued looking at her phone.

"What's with the attitude?" Kevin asked surprised, that was not something Miley did.

"I'm sorry" She sighed feeling bad, Kevin didn't even deserve this. "It's just that it looks like Joe is pissed because I'm coming with you guys to the studio"

"I'm not pissed, I just know how uncomfortable you and Nick are around each other for whatever reason and we're going to be working so I don't want Nick to be uncomfortable." Joe's voice came from the stairs where he was standing listening to Kevin and Miley's convo.

"Joe, she's not going to make him uncomfortable."

"Plus, I only want to meet this Bieber kid. I'll hang out somewhere else once I meet him" Miley answered to Joe dropping the attitude.

With that the three siblings made their way to Kevin's car and took off to the studio, when they got there Nick was just getting out of his car so while Kevin and Joe made their way to him, Miley made herself look busy with her phone and walked right behind them.

"Justin, my man" Nick approached the guy and shook hands.

"Why the hell didn't you show up yesterday?" Miley's ears perked up.

"I was on a date." He answered cockily and Miley looked up from her phone. Wait, what? Could he be? Nah..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cliffhanger? Hope you guys like it. xo**


	4. Chapter 3

"_**All The Way Up"**_

_Episode 3_

Nick and Joe high five-ed him and Kevin let out a little laugh while Miley was still staring at him intrigued.

"Uhhh, I bet she's hot" Nick told Justin raising his left eyebrow and Miley shuddered; If Justin's date was who Miley thought it was Nick was going to be sorry for what he just said, not to mention grossed out.

"She is." Justin nodded smirking.

"Well, enough of your private life man. Here, let me introduce you to my sister so she can leave" Miley was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called by her brother. "Miley, that's Justin. Justin, my sister Miley." Miley smiled at Justin as he pulled her in a hug.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Miley said shyly.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you too. All nice things." Justin said as Miley turned to look at her brothers. "No, not from them." Justin said with a coy smile and Miley instantly raised an eyebrow; she knew who had talked about her and she also knew whom his date from last nigh was.

"Well, you met him now leave." Joe told Miley with a harsh tone and Kevin turned to look at him surprised.

"What was that?" Kevin asked Joe.

"She said she'll meet him and leave" Joe whined like a 5 year old.

"Yeah, you've met him now leave." Nick's voice was heard from behind the siblings. Miley turned to look at him with a bitter look, he never talked to her and when he did only this kind of things came out of his mouth.

"Okay guys, enough." Kevin said starting to get mad. "You have no right to talk to her like that." He said putting an arm protectively around his sister.

"It's okay, Kev. I did say that, Joe's right." Miley got out of Kevin's hold and sent an evil glare to Joe. "I'll see you around, Justin. Sorry you had to hear that." She waved at him and left a kiss on his big brother's cheek and made her way out of the studio.

Miley let out a shaky breath as she texted the driver to pick her up. It was no secret that Nick and her didn't see eye to eye after what had happened but Joe's reaction had her really surprised and most of all really upset, she was his little sister, he always looked out for her and now he was acting all weird. She had to talk to him.

After having to deal with the paparazzi for a while, the driver finally appeared and Miley got on to the black Suburban that drove her to the Disney Studios where she still had a long day ahead of her.

Meanwhile at the studio the famous band was chatting animatedly with Justin about the ideas they had for their -soon to come out- duet. Everything was going smoothly except for the fact that Kevin couldn't stop glaring at his brother and band mate, he didn't like the way they had treated his little sister and just like Miley he needed to talk to Joe and figure out his attitude.

On the Disney Studio, to be more specific, on the Hannah Montana set Miley was chatting up with Emily while the hair and make up artists fixed them up.

"So I heard you guys had fun yesterday" Miley said to Emily.

"Uhm, yeah it was fun" Her answer was so absent-minded and lacked the cheerfulness that Emily always had when talking about her nights out.

"You don't sound so sure. What happened?"

"I think Nick and I are about to be done for real." Miley giggled, Emily always said the same and then ended up back with him. "Em, what is it this time. I'm sure you will fix it, just like you always do." She turned serious when she saw how truly depressed her friend looked.

"Uhm, yesterday at the club…" She took a breath. "I think I… Miley I saw him kissing Olivia like right in front of me." Miley looked at her shocked, she knew Nick and she didn't think that highly of him but she never thought he would do that to her.

"Are you serious?" Miley was still shocked.

"Saw it with my own pair of eyes, but you know what; it doesn't matter we were starting to drift off apart."

"Still, what's wrong with him?"

"Uhm, Miley if you didn't hear me clear…" She raised her voice. "He was kissing Olivia. You know who Olivia is right?" Miley nodded.

"Whatever, he is not worth it Em. It'll be alright." Miley assured her friend and then excused herself and ran down to her dressing room where, when she was sure everything was set, she went to the bathroom and did something only Nick and herself knew that happened. She emptied the contents of her, very empty, stomach on the toilet.

It happened everyday at least three times a day, it was the reason behind Miley and Nick's hate for each other, she knew it was wrong but she also knew she could not stop it.

She was on every magazine cover every week, she had a T.V show, she was expected to release a CD as herself some day and for all that she needed what every other super star had, a rocking body.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I know you might be desperate for Niley to happen but you guys hold on there, it takes its' time. **

**So, is anybody like reading or….**

**Yeah make sure to at least put something on the reviews so I can see you. **

**Bye, xo.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**All The Way Up**_

_Episode 4_

Nick, Joe and Kevin were entirely engrossed with making music. They were on the making of their fifth album and they were super excited about it; Nick and Kevin were on a writing frenzy while Joe was having a great time with the guitar and the piano creating melodies for their upcoming hits.

"Hello, hello" A melodic voice was heard from the door and Joe immediately looked up, he knew and loved that voice.

"Hi, Dem. What brings you guys here?" Joe asks noticing Olivia standing next to his girlfriend.

"We were driving around, got bored and decided to come and see what you guys were up to?" Olivia explained cheerfully and Nick smiled at her.

"Nice to see you girls." Kevin said politely smiling. "You just missed Justin and Miley"

"I miss Mile, it's been a while" Demi said while she took her phone out.

"Text her, she'll be happy to hear from you" Kevin told her.

"What do you think I'm doing stupider?" Demi's response came and everyone laughed.

"So, what are you guys working on?" Olivia spoke out as Demi and Joe left the room.

"You know, writing new songs. Joe was working on some music." Nick explained to her all smiles.

"That's great, do you think you can show me anything? I love your music guys"

"Nick just finished an amazing song, have no idea who it's inspired by but once I find out I'll thank that person forever." Kevin said while standing up to get his acoustic guitar. "You want to show her, Nick?"

"Sure. We'll show her." Nick smiled at Olivia as he went trough his notebook trying to find the right song. "Let's just do the chorus?" Nick didn't like exposing his creations when the CD wasn't even close to coming out.

Kevin started strumming the chores to "Black Keys" and Nick's velvety voice was heard. "The black keys never looked so beautiful and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull and the lights out never had this bright of glow and the black keys showing me a world I never knew, a world I never knew"

"Oh wow" It was not Olivia's voice it was Nick's big sister Demi who have heard with Joe from the door. "Who knew you had it" Demi said jokingly to her little brother.

"Thank you, I guess" Nick was shy when it came to his songwriting and singing skills.

"It's a great song, really" Joe's voice was heard too.

After a long chat with the guys, Demi and Olivia left the building but not without Demi telling the guys she was making plans for dinner that day.

"Demi "making" plans it's dangerous. I hope you guys know." Nick said seriously.

"I'm her boyfriend, of course I know" Joe answered and the three broke down on laughter.

Meanwhile Miley, Emily and the whole Hannah Montana crew were working their ass off on a new chapter. Disney wanted more, more and only more because the show was so successful.

"Miley, can we please see you on the meeting room?" One of the Disney execs asked her not caring if he was getting in the way of shooting.

"Sure" Miley answered after she saw the HM director nod at her and followed the guy.

"So, Miley we asked you to come here because we're interested in doing a HM tour." One of the guys said as soon as Miley sat down on a chair.

"Oh wow. Mmh, sure. That'll be great." Miley stuttered surprised. "Shouldn't my mom be here?"

"We tried calling her but she didn't answer. Don't worry though, we would just like to run some ideas and check what you think about them and then we will actually call your mom and schedule an appropriate meeting to talk about this." Miley nodded and felt that all too familiar feeling of loneliness. Her mom never had time for her.

When the meeting was done she made her way to set where everyone had continued working on scenes where Miley wasn't needed. She was feeling a very rare mix of emotions that went from excitement and happiness all the way to sadness and loneliness; if everything went well she would be going on her very first tour and even thought it was a Hannah tour and she was only allowed to sing Hannah songs and all the tour ideas would come from Disney people, she felt it as a new opportunity for her career but she also knew it would only work if her mom made some time on her busy schedule for her daughter.

"Thank God you're back, we needed you here to continue." The producer announced from his chair when he saw Miley make her way to the set. "What did they want anyway?"

"Hannah is probably going on tour." She answered sweetly and everyone looked at her surprised.

"That's great Miley!" Emily chirped from her spot on the ground.

The crew set everything for the shooting to start again and Miley and Emily did their job, once they were done the two of them made their way to Emily's dressing room where they sat silently reading each a magazine.

Meanwhile sitting on the Gray family T.V. room Demi had her iPhone between her hands while her perfectly manicured fingers flew rapidly across the keyboard writing what seemed like the millionth text to her best friend that didn't seem to answer.

"Who are you texting?" Olivia who was sprawled across one of the white sofas on the room asked her friend curiously.

"Miley." The brunette's answer came simply as she kept her gaze on the mobile device.

"What about Miley?" A soft voice asked entering the room.

"I'm texting her" Demi finally looked up.

"What for?" The younger sister asked eyeing the ex Miss Universe while she waited for Demi's answer.

"I'm making plans for tonight. You in?" Selena nodded. "I was thinking dinner and a movie." Demi voiced.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. Just the three of us?"

"Nope, Joe and Nick are coming too. Kevin said he would ask Dani, so yeah them too and Olivia is coming too." Demi turned to her friend. "Right?"

"Sure." She answered confidently and saw Selena roll her eyes from the corner of her own.

"Let me know where we're going." Selena requested and left the room rapidly.

"She doesn't like me." Olivia stated.

"She's a jealous sister, don't worry" Demi answered with a smile and went back to her phone. "Should I call her? She's not answering her texts" Olivia nodded.

Demi dialed the phone quickly and after a few rings the voice mail answered her.

"She's working, right?" Olivia made sense with Demi once she saw her frustrated face.

"True" And then she decided on calling Emily, maybe she actually had her phone with her on that moment and yes of course she had it so when Demi asked her where Miley was Emily told her that they were relaxing on her dressing room and Miley's phone was dead so Demi told Emily about dinner and she ended up having two more guests for that night's plans instead of just one and Demi could just sense how eventful this night was going to be.

"Honestly I only do this for Demi and Sel, because I can not stand Nick" Miley complained once Emily had hung up.

"Ditto"

When they finished the day on set both made their way to they Stewart's mansion where they found Joe lying comfortably on the white leather couch of the living room.

"What's up girls?" Joe asked them when he noticed them.

"Joe!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. "How are you?" She took a sit next to Joe who was now sitting.

"Good, good. You? Where you coming from? Set?" Emily nodded.

Miley chose that moment to go to her room once she was there she went on her walk in closet and chose some black leggings paired up with a simple white shirt, a black and grey cardigan and black leather booties, after picking her outfit out she went on to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

She came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and stood in front of the mirror where she brushed her teeth rapidly and the blow-dried her hair, after doing that she put on her underwear and walked back to her bathroom but stopped when she came to view on her full-length mirror.

"You're not looking any better, Miley" She muttered to herself angry and a few tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes. So she made her way to the bathroom and stuck two fingers down her throat and she felt all the contents of her stomach come up, once she was satisfied she brushed her teeth again and put on her complete outfit she then decided on some light make up and threw all the contents of her purse into the black Céline one and made her way downstairs where she found Emily and Joe having a light conversation in front of the T.V.

"You ready?" Miley asked Emily animatedly.

"Yes, let's go."

"I'm coming with you guys." Joe stood up with the keys to his silver Mercedes and left behind them.

Nick was sitting on the Sushi restaurant Demi had suggested for dinner with Selena next to him, he could see the camera's flashes all over the glass window's of the place trying to get a shot of his sister and him. They waited almost a half hour and Nick could clearly see four figures making their way to the restaurant; one belonged to his big sister who was being escorted by the second figure that belonged to his best friend and two girl figures trailing behind him; one with a really petite frame and auburn hair, the other one a little bit taller and long blonde hair.

"Emily is here too." Selena stated next to his brother.

"No shit, Sherlock." Selena only rolled her eyes.

"Serves you right, you know." Selena told him as the four of them made their way to the table.

They all greeted each other and sat down; Miley was left sitting right in front of Nick, which made her really uncomfortable and had Nick staring anywhere but up front.

They were all in the middle of a light chat, which of course did not include Miley because they always seemed to forget about her but she decided to voice some doubts of her in the middle of their convo.

"Demi, why are there three seats left here?" They all turned to look at her, even Nick that had a hard stare.

"Olivia is coming." Emily now turned to see her friend with a look of disbelief, Demi's answer had Nick choking on his diet coke. "Oh and Dani and Kevin said they'll be here" Demi answered cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as those words left Demi's mouth Kevin's voice was heard.

"Look who we ran in to at the parking lot" He said smiling and pointing at Olivia.

"Hey guys." She said with that Miss Universe smile that not only had Nick captivated but his band mates too.

Olivia, Dani and Kevin took a seat and they all ordered and talked for a long time and even asked the waiter to take a picture of the whole group with Nick's iPhone, who as soon as he got his cellphone back uploaded it to Instagram with a caption that read: _"The team… and mileycyrus. #sushinight #MissUniverseO" _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The end seems so rushed but, I really needed to get this out. This is about to get interesting. **

**You should review…. You know. **


	6. Chapter 5

_**All The Way Up**_

_Chapter 5_

_Miley looks really thin, even sick._ Was the first thing Miley read as she went through the comments on Nick's Instagram post while lying in bed that night.

_Really? Miley? Thin? She looks so fat._ Was the next one she read and she couldn't agree more. In this picture she was between Selena's perfection and freaking Miss Universe Olivia; of course she looked fat, she was fat.

So the next thing she did was get out of her bed and room and made her way to the furthest room in the hall quietly.

She turned the iMac on and opened twitter quickly where she looked up Nick's account and instantly found the picture that had her so disgusted, she saved it up on the computer and next she printed it.

Joe was lying on bed watching some late night show, that would actually entertain him while he fell asleep, when he heard the printer going off. His first reaction was fright; he hadn't heard any steps making their way to the room that was used as an office. He got out of bed and walked carefully to the room next door and as he opened the door he saw the bathroom door close and then someone emptying the contents on their stomach, he was quick to make his way and he knocked softly fully knowing who it was.

"Mile? Mi, you okay?" He asked still knocking on the door, a disgusted look on his face from the sound of his little sister still vomiting. "I'm coming in, Miley." He announced and twisted the knob, but it was locked. The vomiting had stopped now. "Miley, what the hell? Open up!" He exclaimed furiously, he was extremely worried.

He waited a few seconds until she didn't hear her sister anymore and the doorknob was still locked and he didn't know anything about spare keys on the house and their parents weren't home so he ran back to his room picked up the house phone and ran back to the office room and straight to the bathroom door. He knocked again, nothing. So he dialed as fast as he could.

"Hello?" Yes, it was late and they were probably sleeping already but he didn't know who else to call. "Joe, what's wrong?" In a matter of seconds Kevin's voice sounded completely awake.

"Kevin, it's Miley! I think she's passed out in the bathroom" Joe closed his eyes when he felt tears pricking on the corner of his eyes.

"Joe, hey, calm down. Hang up and call 911. We'll be there in 2 minutes." Kevin told Joe and the younger brother could hear movement on Kevin's end of the line.

"Okay." He hung up instantly and called 911 rapidly.

It was probably only 5 minutes the time that took Dani and Kevin to get there but to Joe it was an eternity, Dani had found him sitting outside the bathroom knocking on the door and repeating Miley's name.

"Joe!" Kevin exclaimed out of breath. "Did you call 911?" Joe nodded rapidly.

"They said they were coming." Joe answered with his voice breaking at the end; just as he finished talking sirens were heard outside the Stewart's mansion.

"I'll go open." Dani stood up quickly from her place in the leather chair and rapidly made her way to the main entrance.

Everything happened so quickly in Kevin's eyes, one moment he was helping Joe to his feet and the next he saw a paramedic break the doorknob and the door open to reveal his little sister lying unconsciously on the cold floor.

"We obviously have to take her to the ER and have her checked up, see what caused this." One of the paramedics explained to the guys while another two where lifting Miley in the stretcher.

"I'll go with her on the ambulance and you follow on the car, okay?" Joe told Kevin rushing after Miley and the paramedics.

Kevin flew out the house with his wife hot on his heels, they got inside of their Range Rover quickly and followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital where, when they got out, they found Joe sitting on a plastic blue chair on the waiting room.

"What did they say, Joe?" Dani asked worriedly.

"Whenever they wake her up, they'll let us know. Meanwhile they are running tests to figure out what happened." Joe answered above a whisper and the married couple nodded.

Joe, Kevin and Dani had been sitting on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room more than 2 hours and no one had come out to tell them what was happening, which also meant that Miley hadn't woken up.

"Should we call our parents?" Kevin wondered after a whole 2 hours of silence.

"It'll be a good idea." Dani commented, taking out her phone but Joe shook his head instantly. "Why not?" His sister in law wondered.

"It's no use worrying them."

"It's their daughter, Joe. And she's in the ER right now." Kevin exclaimed desperately. Joe shrugged and stood up with his iPhone on his hands.

On the Grey's mansion a cell phone blared loudly throughout it all.

"Can someone, PLEASE, get that?" Selena screamed from her comfortable position on her king-sized bed.

"SORRY!" Demi said, tiredness latching on her voice. "Hello?"

"Dem, I'm sorry I woke you up but…" Demi could hear the vulnerability on her boyfriend's voice.

"Joe! What's wrong?" She turned to see her bedside table and was shocked to see it was only 3:00 a.m, not even 3 hours had passed since they had seen each other.

"Miley. It's…" And Demi was up in a second. "She's in the hospital, we've been here for two hours and they won't tell us anything."

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay? Which hospital?" Demi stood up from her bed, said her goodbyes with Joe and walked to Selena's bedroom. "Selena, wake up!"

"What? Have you seen the time, Demetria? It's 3." Selena whined from her spot on the mattress.

"It's Miley, she's at the hospital. She passed out." That did it, she was up in a second running to her walk-in closet and taking a pair of sweats and her brown pair of short Ugg boots.

"Nicholas, wake up." Demi now stood on the foot of his brother's bed. "Nicholas!" Demi was shaking his shoulder.

"What Demi what?" Nick's voice was husky from the few hours of sleep that he had gotten.

"We need to go to the hospital?" Demi whispered trying to not scare Nick.

"WHAT? Why?" He got up instantly, throwing all the bed sheets away.

"Hmmm... Miley's was rushed to the ER." Demi's voice trembled.

"Oh.." He took a deep breath as to calm down from the fright that Demi had caused on him seconds before. "Did you wake up Lena?" He asked already picking up his jeans from last night's dinner.

"Yes, she's ready to go."

"Okay then, go downstairs with Lena and I'll be there in a second." He instructed his big sister whom seem lost. He then proceed to get a shirt from his perfectly organized walk in closet.

Nick seemed lost in his thought as he made his way downstairs and out to the driveway where the black SUV was waiting for him with his big sister on the passenger sit and his twin spread all along the back seat.

They drove in silence to the Hospital were Nick dropped his sister at the front gate and then took the SUV to the parking lot.

He was quick to walk back into the hospital and, after asking to a few nurses, found a secluded waiting room filled with Joe who was hugging Demi, Selena who just looked super tired and worried sick and of course Dani and Kevin.

"Hi" He muttered quietly.

"You didn't have to come, Nick." Kevin spoke up knowing how much Nick disliked his little sister.

"It's okay." He muttered sitting next to her twin sister. "What happened anyway?" He asked to the elder brother who didn't seem as affected as Joe.

"Joe heard her throwing up on the Office bathroom and then she fainted, I mean we don't know. We have to wait till she wakes up so she can explain herself."

"Maybe she got food poisoning from the sushi." Joe said as an afterthought, which led Nick to shake his head.

"I hope she's okay." Selena exclaimed minutes later.

"Look no one dies of this guys, you've got to calm down." Dani stood up in the middle of the waiting room, hands on her hips and everything.

"She's right. You have nothing to worry about." Nick said from his place on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair.

Those were the last words spoken on the room and minutes later a nurse made her way in. "Can I please have the parents come over to the Dr.'s office." The nurse's voice spoke sweetly and Kevin stood up immediately.

"That might be a little hard right now considering they're out of town." He said nervously making the nurse frown. "But I'm her big brother. Would that help?" He asked hopefully and the nurse nodded.

"Sure. Please follow me." She smiled sweetly and made her way out on to the lonely hallway with Kevin behind.

After a long talk with the doctor attending Miley, Kevin walked back to the waiting room where everyone looked at him expectantly.

"She's up, we should go see her." Kevin said a coldly.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked her husband when all the guys had exit the private room.

"It's nothing, let's go." He said putting an arm around his wife's slim shoulder while they walked to Miley's hospital room.


End file.
